The demon life of Ciel Phantomhive TEASER
by Moonfire14
Summary: I might do another teaser before the actual story is posted but the explaintion of that is in the story. Summery: Elysium is wondering the streets at night when she comes across a cetian reaper she's met before. Rated T because that's what the actual story will be rated. Also same genres used in actual story so don't complain that these have nothing to do with this teaser.


**This is a teaser for a black butler story I will be posting soon( most likely soon but i am currently working on my beyblade story Zero). The story is cal.d The demon life of Ciel Phantomhive and as you can tell it takes place after season two. The story will be a bunch of interconnected drabbles that mainly focus on ciel and his four children. There will be mentions of post mpreg and there may be some cussing but other than that the story should be fine. This story is just an extra thing that happened to ciel's oldest child Elysium Rose Michaelis-Phantomhive.**

* * *

Elysium sighed into the cold night air. Her back ached as though her wings wanted to come out but she couldn't take the chance of revealing her demon form. Even though it was night time and her black clothes helped her blend in, her cerulean , red flecked eyes stood out in the blackness. She sighed again and ran a hand through her black tipped blue hair. Ever since she was thirteen she had kept it shoulder length. She wouldn't forget that incounter with the reaper that could had ended her life.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of red. Just like that night. She turned towards it only to be greeted by the red haired reaper himself. Her papa wasn't there to save her this time so she would have to protect herself. If she was an older demon she could take him on without her true form but she was only a few hundred years old.

She willed her body to change. It started at her toes and worked upwards. Her black shin high combat boots remained the same. Her dark gray shorts turned into black leather pants and her black t-shirt turned to leather and the sleeves lengthened until the were at her elbows. Black bracers appeared on her wrists and her black finger tips lengthened into claws. Elysium felt a gold metal collar attach around her neck. Her fangs elongated and her red robin wings sprouted out of her back.

The red haired reaper, Grell, smirked at her and lifted his chainsaw. He swung it at her head but she backflipped under it. One of the upsides of being short. Elysium sent a kick at his stomach but the man avoided it. The next bit of the battle went by so quickly the next thing she was able to comprehend was Grell pressing her against the wall.

"I remember you. You're Bassy's girl. Well he would be upset if I killed you and we don't want to upset Bassy now do we." Grell paused and looked her over. It made Elysium squirm. She didn't like it when people looked at her like that. The way demons aged caused them to look like how they would if they aged like a human. Which meant that how Elysium looked now was how she would look as a sixteen year old human. She was almost completely flat chested and it didn't help that she kept her hair shoulder length.

Grell smiled and showed off his pointed teeth. The wind began to blow and Elysium was having trouble with her hair getting in her eyes. She decided to cut it shorter after she found a way to get out of the situation she was in.

"You look so much like Bassy with your hair like that. Pity it had to be blue. Such a cute looking boy..."

Elysium didn't know how Grell normally acted but she thought it was terribly weird that he called her a boy when he knew she was a girl. Grell let her go and she fell to the floor.

"I must be off now!" The red head practically pranced off and left the robin wondering what had just happened and what the reaper was drinking.

* * *

**Not my best work but this is one: just a teaser and two: written at one in the morning. Hope i wasn t too ooc with Grell. My best friend makes a way better Grell. Please tell me what you think. Now I must get some sleep. The image for this story is a picture of Elysium I made on **


End file.
